Alex & Brendan
by CollapsedSociety
Summary: AU: Brendan is living with the Dunphys and he's fallen for Alex. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Modern Family characters or the show.**

 **AU: Alex Dunphy and OC: Brendan Cartright is 5'10, with sandy blonde-brown hair, and a mess of freckles on his pale face. He's got dark, intense eyes, and a sweet smile. His body is toned from years of working on a farm. He always wears an old pocket watch, and not many people know why.**

It was a crisp, clear morning. Saturday, so to estimate rising schedules. Phil and Claire would be up by about nine thirty, Luke by ten thirty, and Haley...well, if she wasn't up by noon, Brendan would wake her up himself. There was only one Dunphy remaining. The maddening, incredible girl in spectacles. She was an early riser just like him, but Brendan sonehow doubted she would be up this early.

Checking his pocket watch, he found that it was almost five in the morning. The sky was a deep blue, starting to get lighter. As he busied himself making tea, because he's classy like that, he heard a creak from upstairs. Footsteps...Alex came walking out, having to grip tightly onto the stair railing as she misplaced her glasses once again.

She stepped to soon and slid down the last two steps. "Dang it!" She rubbed her back in annoyance. Alex whispered under her breath,"These stairs are going to kill me one day." Brendan heard the familiar voice, and his heart jumped about six paces. "I stand corrected." He thought to himself, as he picked up the finished mug of ginger tea that he decided was no longer for him. He came around the hall to meet her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked in concern, offering her the mug. She looked up, immediately forgetting at the pain in her back and smiled at him. "Morning Brend-dan" Taking the mug from him and trying to advert his gaze. "Did I disturb you?" She started sipping the tea, trying to make coherent thoughts.

He was trying to control the blush in his cheeks. "Uhh, no, not...not in the slightest." He rubbed the back of his neck a little shyly. "I just, I always get up first and check on Lily...keep forgetting I don't need to do that for a couple weeks." He offered a smile, before frowning as he noticed something. "Where...where are your glasses?" She smirked internally at her thoughts of how adorable he looked early in day. "Oh.. uhhhh, actually I don't know. I thought maybe I had left them down here last night after finishing something for Luke." She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and out stretched her arm. "Wanna help me off this grimy floor? Before I just fall through it?" She busted out laughing, immediately covering her freed hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in horror.

Alex was so awkward when she laughed. She made a weird face, her breasts bounced, and in her opinion she sounded like a dying cat. She was mortified. But of course Brendan found her beautiful even now, with no make-up, just rolled out of bed. He blushed and extended his own arm, taking her hand. "Sure, carpets are far better anyway. I can look for them if you like?" He offered, of course.

He would do anything for Alex. Haley often joked that would venture the seas and discover a new continent just for the sake of her thesis. Brendan didn't know how to tell her that all the continents were known...but she had a point. He would do anything for the Dunphy Middle Child. Alex smiled to herself, she loved how Brendan was in the morning, before anyone else could occupy his time. She looked him in the eyes and at an attempt to be funny, Alex curtsied making the motion of tipping her hat. "I would most certainly appreciate that. As I can barely make it down the stairs without tripping, it's a little to early to test out my shins— I don't think my shins would appreciate being banged up and I don't think my back is..." She turned her head to the side so he didn't see the embarrassment dancing across he face.

She then looked down and whispered, "Sorry Brendan, it's early?" Oh god, she was so adorable. He couldn't stand it. Stay calm, stay calm Brendan. He took a deep breath and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Hey, I'm, I'm not complaining. So this is what you're like when you're still waking up. " He chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze, leading her into the living room. Brendan could be goofy as well. He'd once made a paper mache dinosaur for Lily and painted it green. It became Varney, Barney's arch rival. That had been fun...he led Alex to the couch, where he was met with a slight predicament. He wanted to find her glasses for her, but he also did not want to stop holding her hand. He was lighter than air at the moment.

Alex looked at his face smiling brightly, she asked "What are you thinking about to hard Brendan?" She moved closer to him, subconsciously holding his hand tighter. The closer she got, the better she could smell his appealing sent. She let out a tiny moan as she continued to not so stealthily continue des to sniff him. Likewise, he was always so enticed by her sweet, Apple-y aroma. He didn't know if it was conditioner or body wash or lotion or what, but her aroma always helped relax him, and he sat down with her on the couch. The two of them were a bit closer than normal, now that they were finally alone.

Brendan took a deep breath, lacing their fingers almost unconsciously. "Oh, just, trying to remember my dream last night..." He said, without thinking it through first. He was clearly blushing, a bit flustered with her, in a way he never seemed to get around Haley or any other girl. Just Alex. She breathed out, her breath smelling of her sweet gingery tea fanned over his face, "Oh yeah?" She leaned closer to him, "What was it about sweetie?" Alex couldn't figure out why she was acting this way. Jeremy nor Jimmy made her irresponsible for her body's actions. She racked her eyes along his body, on her way up she stopped at his chest, barely keeping herself from running her free hand over it. She blushed a darker shade just thinking about it. Alex could feel Brendan's eyes on her but she couldn't look up at him, she knew if he took one look in her eyes and know what was going through her naïve mind.

Likewise, Brendan was practically dying. His eyes trailed her figure, and stopped at her bosom as well. It was all he could do not to reach out and caress her. His breath was coming in rattled gasps. She was so clearly affecting him. It was obvious. She had called him "sweetie." He was such a goner. He gulped and met her eyes briefly, he could see something glowing in her gaze. A fondness, a lust, a connection. He might have melted then and there. Was this really happening? He leaned closer too, biting his lip. "I...dream about you a lot." Why was he admitting this, oh god. "Like, that we've having a picnic or going on an adventure or just playing chess or something.." He bit back almost spilling the beans about some of the more intimate dreams he'd had about her, like sharing a shower, or cuddling up in her bed... Alex needed to be closer to him.

She could feel the heat coming off his body, she gave in and placed herself in his lap. Straddling him so she could get a perfect view of his gorgeous face. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the bottom of his hair. She looked him in the eyes, whispering "Brendan..." She pressed her forehead against his, "what else happens in your dreams because when you're in my dreams I feel as though I go too far with you." She blushed and couldn't stop wondering where here sudden confidence came from.. Had he died and gone to Heaven? Yeah, it had to be something like that. Or maybe this was just another dream itself. Well if it was, Brendan never wanted to wake up.

His warm, strong arms rested around her back, settling on her waist and-oh...oh goodness. Now she was in his lap, her round ass nuzzling his crotch. It was over, it was all over, she had to know he was getting hard...but then, her arms around him, their foreheads were lovingly nudged together. He could hear her whispered words, and he was overwhelmed, but no matter what he was there for her. Resisting the urge to just kiss her senseless without a word, Brendan stammered for a moment. "Don't...worry Alex. We go further in my dreams too. Sometimes we're dating or married. Sometimes we..." He blushed. "Take showers together. Or skinny dip in a forest lake..." He finally admitted, his hands holding her hips tenderly. She sighed at his words, her body acting on its own accord, she pushed her hips in to him; wanting nothing more than to be in that shower with him. "Brendan, I—I need you to kiss me," her words shaky as her breathing hitched. Yep, he was definitely dead, and had somehow earned a first class heaven. At her plea, it was all he could do to give her just what she wanted, and he wanted it so badly too. One hand lifted to cup her face, brush a lock of hair back as he stared into her eyes with a passion that was igniting.

He moved in close and their lips met in a soft, close, needing kiss. His mind clouded and blurred. He couldn't really remember falling over or anything, but now he and Alex were lying against the pillows if the couch, arms entangled around one other, they were holding each other intimately. Oh, and kissing as well. Alex ran her tongue along his bottom lip, basking in the happiness she felt at the moment never want to let him go. She entwined her fingertips into his hair, hitching one leg over his hip. She pushes her breast into his chest moaning at the pressure. She opened her eyes to look at him and what she saw burned itself into her memory. She finally saw Brendan free and being himself, not worrying or second guess himself, she smiles against his lips. This made Brendan open his eyes, Alex locked her gaze right into his eyes, she felt something new inside her, something strong. She felt as though she was looking into his soul and she never wanted to look away. Something wonderful and powerful had awoken in Alex as well.

Two two young lovebirds kissed and held each other, the room was silent except for the sounds of their lips moving in sync. Brendan's hands could get lost in this, stroking her silky dark locks. But eventually they broke free and set to caressing her body. Her arms, bare in her pajama tank top, and her sides and curves. The fire in their hearts was roaring. Their heartbeats seemed to match up, as toned pec met soft breast. Their kiss broke for a moment as their eyes met, and in that moment, they were so closely connected, their bond was practically tangible. So much was said without being said, so much was understood. Brendan could see Alex's true self, she was letting it out, and he only loved her all the more. She had to know. "Oh, Alex..." their lips met in a deep kiss. "I love you...I love you so much..." He moved to murmur in her ear, lightly kissing her neck in the process. "You mean so much to me..." Alex gasped at his words. Her mind going to fast to keep up with, all she could understand was that Brendan loved her and she loved him. He said she means so much to him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wanted to listen to listen to him saying that he loved her over and over. After a moment of panicked thinking she desperately tries to get the words out but she couldn't.

Her mouth wouldn't function and her brain was a scrabbled mess. She whimpered at her inability to tell him how he made her sun rise and set everyday, he was the reason for her smiling in the morning, she licked and sucked on his neck running her fingers down his back. Hoping he would understand. And oh, he did. He groaned at the contact with her, and as though psychically knowing just what she needed, he gave it to her. He silenced her whimpers, her attempts to speak with a long, slow kiss, before returning to her neck. "I don't know what I would..." He kissed her neck gently. "...do without you.." He kissed and nibbled at her neck lovingly, his warm hands slowly rubbing her sides, down to her hips. "You made me happy again, Alex." More kisses to her neck and collarbone. "I love you..." Another kiss. "I love you..." and yet another. "I love you...and being here with you is like heaven..." With each kiss Brendan lay on her body sent chills down her spine and she could feel how much he loved which only made Alex want him more. "Brendan.." She could barely whisper, he body was shaking not from the cool breeze coming through the window but from how much she needed him, she whispered louder and pressed her lips just below his ear, "I... Love... So much" Alex then took her tongue and ran it down his neck, biting lightly as she got to the base of his neck.


End file.
